Квартира Адама Дженсена (Прага)
Новая Квартира Адама Дженсена ( ) находится в Праге, в Чехии. Он въехал туда в 2029-м году. Это место может многое рассказать о натуре главного героя. Описание Через год после Панхейского инцидента Адам вернулся в Детройт. Но Шариф Индастриз к тому времени уже обанкротилась, а в Чайрон Билдинг стали впускать только чистых. Скорее всего, поэтому в его новой квартире нет фотографий его друзей и бывших коллег из полиции. Они остались в его старой квартире и наверняка были выброшены. Так что, после возвращения в Детройт через год после Инцидента, у него не было жилья. Новая квартира находится на последнем этаже здания в доме на улице Зелен в районе Прекажки. За счет высоких потолков помещение кажется просторнее соседних квартир. Обстановка в целом походит на его старую квартиру в Детройте, но на этот раз производит не такое гнетущее впечатление. В ней больше алкоголя, зато меньше оружия. Спальня Кровать выглядит слишком шикарно для такой обшарпанной квартиры. Можно предположить, что она там уже была, когда Дженсен въехал. Но, если подумать, то кровать, ковёр и украшения на стене — очень в дженсеновском стиле. Они явно дорогие, черные и шикарные. Кроме того, все эти вещи новые, скорее всего, им и куплены. На правой прикроватной тумбочке стоит киберпанковский канделябр, такой же, как в его старой квартире, рядом лежат письма и книга под названием «''A book about learning to LET IT GO''» (пер. «''Книга о том, как научиться отпускать''»). Похоже, события последних двух лет все ещё преследуют его. На левой тумбе лежит журнал в стиле National Geographic под названием «''Xplore''». Заголовок на обложке говорит о реальной исследовательсокой программе HAARP. Расшифровывается как «Программа исследования полярных сияний высокочастотным воздействием». Ходит множество слухов и теорий заговора о закрытии программы в 2015-м году. Не ясно, это очень старый журнал, или старая история получила новое развитие во вселенной Deus Ex. Мусорная корзина спрятана за цветком, она доверху забита бумагой. Среди мусора (скриншот) явно видно записку от некоего M. Durocher, с просьбой убрать скоропортящиеся продукты (вероятно) из холодильника до 5 часов вечера (remove perishable food items by 5pm). Странно увидеть такую записку в квартире. Ей место в кухне какого-нибудь офиса. Скорее всего, это «стандартная» корзина и она встречается в разных местах игры. Кстати, в корзине лежит отчет «TPP», это отсылка к фильму Офисное пространство. Рядом, на листке с графиком засветилась утка Долан. На столе в спальне стоит игровой мини-ПК от AMD под названием «Project Quantum» (на данный момент такой компьютер ещё не вышел в серийное производство) и материнская плата. Похоже, Адам собирает игровой ПК. По ему не скажешь, что он увлекается играми, но должен же он как-то расслабляться. Рядом коробка с целыми и разобранными часами. Адам остается верен своему прежнему хобби. Над столом приклеены разнообразные стикеры и документы. Ничего примечательного в них нет. Такие встречаются всюду в игре. Здесь стикер с напоминанием встретится с кем-то в 7:45 утра, стикер с надписью на чешском «koupit vice papírové» (пер. «купить больше бумаги»). Статья о структуре издержек (англ. cost structure), распечатка новостей и е-мейлов. А вот в тайнике под полом у зеркала любопытный набор: * Нейропозин для инъекций (хотя мы помним, что Адаму он не требуется). * Чешские паспорта. Один из них открыт и в нём угадывается фотография Адама (скриншот). Вряд ли они запасные. Скорее всего, Адам подготовил несколько «путей отхода» на случай проблем. * Приветственный подарок от КД и карманный секретарь с письмом от Квинна. * Электронная книга с письмом от Притчарда и ссылками на новости, называется «Как не дать убить себя». * Холодные компрессы и Доксициклин (реально существующий препарат, это антибиотики). Ванная комната В его туалете очень чисто, полотенца лежат аккуратными стопками, кругом моющие средства с запахом морской свежести и чертовски большие запасы туалетной бумаги. Забавно, что в качестве подставки для рулонов используется вантуз. Рядом с унитазом обязательная стопка журналов. Если вы когда-нибудь задавались вопросом, почему волосы Адама выглядят так хорошо, вот он секрет — шампунь/кондиционер «50 в 1» от Hairgenius! Кстати, на раковине стоит крем/лосьон для рук «Skin Shield». Не похоже, что Дженсену он нужен. Скорее всего, он для гостей. На полке с полотенцами стоит не только это чудо-средство для волос. Там можно найти несколько препаратов Версалайф (скриншот): * Парацетамол (реально существующий препарат, применяющийся против головной и зубной боли, мигреней и пр.); * Chorinmex (несуществующий препарат), Адам принимал его и раньше. * Strokioxx (несуществующий препарат, согласно описанию на упаковке, используется для борьбы с гиперпигментацией кожи). Коридор и гостиная thumb|right|270px|Открытки из Детройта Напротив двери в ванную к деревянной балке прикреплены открытки из Детройта. На одной из них легко читается: «Dear Adam, How are you doing? I wish you were here» (пер. «''Адам, как поживаешь? Я бы хотел(-а), чтобы ты был рядом''»). Но очень сложно разобрать подпись. В любом случае, этот кто-то важен для Адама, раз открытка висит на видном месте. Напротив огромного телевизора стоит кофейный столик. В самом центре среди почты лежит сценарий Притчарда (скриншот), им же и подписанный, вероятно. Хотя и не факт. Возможно, Адам просто таким образом расписывал ручку. Там же учебник чешского языка и разговорник. Рядом с тарелкой и неизменными хлопьями, фотография Кубрика, пса Меган Рид. Его усыпили два года назад, пока Адам лежал в больнице. Похоже, что Дженсен скучает по псу. У Адама появилось новое увлечение: астрономия. У окна стоит телескоп, а в квартире можно найти несколько книг по астрономии. Кухня обставлена современно, но хозяин пользуется ей крайне редко. Хотя на кухонном столе и лежит кулинарная книга, бейсбольный мяч с автографами игроков явно пользуется большей популярностью. Напротив компьютера закрывает сейф картина Вернера ван ден Валькерта «Wapenhandelinghe».Огромное спасибо пользователю Steam Martan, давшему ссылку на статью о художнике. Книги В квартире есть три книги, необходимые для достижения Коллекционер планшетов: * Как не дать убить себя * На прочной основе (часть 1) * Коллектив «Джаггернаут» (книга) И множество бумажных. Либо они рассказывают об интересах Адама, либо он просто любит коллекционировать не читая книги на определенные темы: * «Medical dictionary» (пер. «''Медицинский словарь''») * «The Science Behind Augmentation» (пер. «''Наука за пределами аугментации''») * «Super Electro Magnetic Fields» (пер. «''Суперэлектромагнитные поля''») * «The Miracle of Life» (пер. «''Чудо жизни''»), обычно так называется книга развитии плода и рождении ребёнка. * «Life and Regrets» (пер. «''Жизнь и огорчения''») * «Orpheus Slain» (пер. «''Орфей убиваемый''»). Скорее всего, является отсылкой к картине Альбрехта Дюрера «''Orpheus Slain By Bacchantes, With A Boy Running Away''» (пер. «''Орфей, Убиваемый Вакханками И Убегающий Мальчик''»). * «A Detailed History of Cybernetics» (пер. «''Детальная история кибернетики''») * «Tactical manual» volume 1 (пер. «''Тактическое руководство''», часть 1) * «The Art of Gratuitous Violence». * В дальнем углу есть и художественные произведения. Название одного из них «A tragic tale» (пер. «''Печальная история''») Квесты С этой квартирой непосредственно связана основная миссия: *M2: Утро наступило слишком рано И ряд дополнительных: * SM06: 01011000 * SM03: Загадочные аугментации Кроме того, здесь начинаются и завершаются события DLC System Rift. Персонажи Адам живет в квартире один. Но в разное время в гости заходят Алекс Вега и ShadowChild. С помощью телесистемы можно пообщаться с Дэвидом Шарифом, Хелль и Фрэнком Притчардом (DLC). Галерея Frederic-bennett-safehousepaintover-02.jpg|Концепт Фредерика Беннетта Пасхалки и отсылки Подытожим: * Скрывает сейф картина Вернера ван ден Валькерта «Wapenhandelinghe». * Книга «Orpheus Slain» (пер. «''Орфей убиваемый''»). Скорее всего, является отсылкой к картине Альбрехта Дюрера «''Orpheus Slain By Bacchantes, With A Boy Running Away''» (пер. «''Орфей, Убиваемый Вакханками И Убегающий Мальчик''»). * В мусорной корзине лежит листок с заголовком «TPP report», это отсылка к фильму Офисное пространство. * Рядом, на листке с графиком красуется утка Долан. * На левой тумбе у кровати лежит журнал в стиле National Geographic под названием «''Xplore''». Заголовок на обложке говорит о реальной исследовательсокой программе HAARP. Расшифровывается как «Программа исследования полярных сияний высокочастотным воздействием». Ходит множество слухов и теорий заговора о закрытии программы в 2015-м году. Не ясно, это очень старый журнал, или старая история получила новое развитие во вселенной Deus Ex. * На столе в спальне стоит игровой мини-ПК от AMD под названием «Project Quantum». Ссылки Навигация См. также * Статья Энди Келли Adam Jensen's Mankind Divided apartment: an analysis в журнале PCgamer. Примечания